I Love You
by yhcorb
Summary: Comment Kitty a dit pour la première fois les 3 petits mots si importants. OS Karley.


I Love You

**Synopsis : Comment Kitty a dit pour la première fois les 3 petits mots si importants. OS Karley. Romantisme à gogo.**

* * *

Marley s'empara de la télécommande pour mettre en pause "La Belle et la Bête" et baissa la tête vers sa petite-amie, qui était logée au creux de ses bras.

- _Bon tu vas me dire ce qui se passe._

Kitty, qui était dans ses pensées depuis assez longtemps, leva des yeux perdus vers sa copine.

- _Hein ?_  
- _Tu viens de passer 1h15 et 31 secondes à regarder dans le vide, tu as même pas remarquer mes vannes sur ta taille et tu as pas réagis quand mes mains se sont aventurées un peu trop bas sur ton dos._  
- _C'est sûr que d'habitude c'est l'inverse pour la dernière chose …_  
- _Change pas de sujet. Tu me le dis ou tu me le dis ?_

Kitty poussa un soupir, en essayant de retenir un mince sourire. Elle savait que si elle persistait dans son silence, Marley lui lancerait des regards suppliants et elle finirait par craquer. Alors autant gagner du temps.

- _Tu as gagné._

Elle roula sur Marley, en la plaquant au matelas.

- _C'est juste que je voulais te dire que … Tu vois depuis que je suis avec toi j'ai changé. Je suis plus calme, je me sens mieux, je suis heureuse, j'ai plus envie de lancer des insultes aux autres ni de slushies. Ou quand je le fais c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison, comme le dernier le type avait osé critiqué Call Of Duty et Uncharted donc ma geekitude n'était pas d'accord donc c'était une raison valable donc …_  
- _Tu dérives mon cœur._

Kitty reprit sa respiration et plongea son regard dans celui de Marley pour trouver le courage de continuer.

- _Grâce à toi je suis devenue une meilleure personne. Et grâce à toi j'ai compris ce que c'était de vivre pour rendre l'autre heureuse, j'ai compris l'importance de ces trucs débiles comme la St Valentin ou les « Hey ça fait 1 mois, 3 jours, 4 heures, 30 minutes, 35 secondes et 7 dixième qu'on est ensemble ». J'ai compris ce que c'était de ne faire qu'un avec la personne à qui on tient le plus, j'ai compris les significations des chansons d'amour débile. Tu vois avant toi je comprenais pas le délire des feux d'artifices, de se sentir plus vivante que jamais, d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre, de vouloir changer le monde, d'être rendu folle et que le cœur s'emballe à chaque fois que …_  
- _Ne me dis pas que tu viens de citer du Britney Spears là ?_  
- _Marl , j'essaye d'être sérieuse là, fais un effort !_

Marley éclata de rire mais laissa Kitty continuer.

- _Il suffit que tu me souries, que tu me parles, que tu me regardes ou que je sois juste avec toi pour me sentir comme la fille la plus heureuse de la planète et la plus chanceuse, parce que tu es la plus merveilleuse personne au monde et que tu m'as choisis, moi, alors que je n'étais qu'une simple bitch._  
- _Kit, pour la millième fois, tu es pas …_

Kitty posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la stopper.

- _Ce que je ressens pour toi, je ne l'ai jamais senti pour personne d'autre. Tu es la seule personne à laquelle je tiens, la seule que je veux rendre heureuse, la seule que je veux protéger, la seule avec qui je veux passer toutes mes journées et mes nuits. Tu imagines même pas à quel point tu as changé ma petite vie et à quel point tu es importante pour moi. Ça fait trois mois, vingt-sept jours, dix-sept heures, quarante-neuf minutes et surement une trentaine de seconde qu'on s'est embrassé pour la première fois et donc que l'on s'est mis ensemble. Mais ces trois mois, vingt-sept jours, dix-sept heures, quarante-neuf minutes, enfin cinquante maintenant, ont été les plus beaux de ma vie grâce à toi. Et tu sais je suis quelqu'un qui fait toujours beaucoup de projets et depuis que je suis avec toi, dans n'importe lequel que je fais, tu y es toujours. Tu es la lumière de ma vie, le ciment de mon être. C'est comme si j'étais Toad et toi Toadette. Je peux pas vivre sans toi. Et surtout je veux pas. Je veux être avec toi. Pour toujours. Et je suis éperdument amoureuse de toi et …_  
- _Et ?_  
- _Je t'aime._

Une larme coula sur le visage de Marley, en même temps qu'un sourire apparaissait.

- _Je t'aime aussi. Pour toujours._

* * *

**NOTE DE FIN :  
Encore une OS sortie tout droit du pays des bisounours.  
****Si vous avez aimé, détesté, trouvé que c'était fantastique ou encore si vous voulez me jeter des tomates, des Toad en peluches ou une pizza, faite moi savoir tout ça par review !  
A bientôt pour d'autres aventures karleyskiennes !**


End file.
